Si tu le dis à Sam, j'te tue
by sarahkristall
Summary: Bloqués dans le coffre d'une voiture, Dean fait le point sur la soirée...


**Si tu le dis à Sam, j'te tue **

**Par Sarah Kristall**

**Alors voilà je me lance enfin pour la toute première fois à écrire un OS Destiel. Je voulais le faire depuis un moment maintenant, mais sans trouver de thème qui me plaisait. Et puis, un rêve une nuit qui s'alliait étrangement bien avec un défi... Celui de l'anniversaire du Destiel .**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateur E. KRIPKE et à la CW. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. **

**Format : One shot.**

**Rating : K+/T **

**Pairing : Dean/Castiel**

**Bêta-reader**** : Un GROS merci à ********Marianclea****. ****Déjà juste le titre c'est elle et que serait une fic sans titre ? Pas de faute ? C'est elle aussi. ****Merci d'avoir été patiente.**

Odeur de renfermé. Noir complet. Impression d'étouffement. Dean eut du mal à faire le point. L'effort colossal qu'il donna pour se rappeler les évènements de la soirée lui retourna la tête tant la douleur se manifesta vivement.

Pas de monstre. Pas de démon ou de créature quelconque. Non, juste une soirée dans un bar qui avait dégénéré.

**Quelques heures plus tôt….**

- Là ce sera parfait, annonça Dean à l'attention de son passager.

- Si tu le dis...

Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel.

Ce manque d'enthousiasme qui habitait inlassablement Castiel agaçait Dean plus qu'il ne le peinait. Mais ce soir il ne s'emporterait pas.

Depuis deux semaines ils ne s'étaient pas permis de pause, enchaînant les chasses, les kilomètres et les incantations. Même les meilleurs chasseurs avaient le droit à des congés et quoi de plus divertissant que d'entraîner son ange sur le chemin des femmes ? L'alcool étant clairement un échec autant pour Dean qui ne parvenait pas à suivre la quantité d'alcool ingérée que pour son portefeuille.

- De toute manière c'est le seul bar dans les parages, insista-t-il en ouvrant sa portière et ne laissant nullement à l'ange le temps pour une réflexion supplémentaire. Allez, viens !

Dean ouvrit la porte du bar et s'y engouffra. Il aurait aimé être surpris par ce qu'il y trouverait. Malheureusement c'était encore et toujours le même genre de décor, de buveur, de barman et de femmes...

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda innocemment Castiel comprenant que le peu d'ambiance du lieu écourterait sûrement leur soirée.

L'aîné des chasseurs soupira et ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il se contenta de se diriger vers le comptoir pour demander sa première bière.

La soirée n'allait pas s'éterniser. Autant s'alcooliser un maximum et en peu de temps. Ni Sam, ni Castiel ne savaient rentrer dans son jeu. Voilà pourquoi il passait pour un buveur et un dragueur invétéré.

La différence avec Castiel, c'est que sa maladresse émotionnelle lui réservait parfois de sacré fou rire. D'ailleurs cette simple pensée le fit sourire. Quelques gentilles déconvenues avaient au fil des années renforcé leur lien si particulier. Et aujourd'hui un seul regard et il lui venait mille et une anecdotes.

Il tourna la tête s'attendant à voir le regard azur de Castiel mais rien. Quand il le trouva, son sourire s'élargit. Le pauvre emplumé était en compagnie de la seule femme du bar. Mi prostituée, mi vendeuse de poisson. Clairement Castiel avait été happé et la façon dont elle le collait outrageusement ne présageait rien de très agréable. Autant intervenir.

Depuis quelques mois maintenant, Dean se plaisait à protéger son protecteur des choses les plus communes. Choses qui échappaient complètement à Castiel mais qui le rendait tellement plus intéressant. Il se sentait toujours redevable et même si lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas obligé de rendre la vue à tous les mendiants aveugles de la rue, n'annulait pas ses crédits, au moins l'ange lui manifestait une reconnaissance qui le faisait parfois rougir. Il le mettait sur un piédestal duquel il se permettait parfois de ne pas descendre. Ça lui faisait du bien.

- Hey ma jolie, dit-il en s'avançant, hugh...

Le choc quand elle se retourna. La vendeuse de poisson avait sans doute vendu ses chicots faute de savoir vendre son corps. Ou alors elle avait carrément vendu son dentier. Toujours est-il que chaque photo de classe devait être pour elle un vrai supplice.

- Hum... Dean essaya de se reprendre… Pas la peine de perdre votre temps avec lui, pointa-t-il du doigt Castiel.

L'édentée fronça les sourcils.

- Euh... il est gay, s'approcha t-il avec dégoût sur le ton de la confidence.

- C'est pas grave mon joli, je vous prends tous les deux. J'ai un grand lit.

- Quoi ? Non ! NON. Il est GAY. Pas moi, reprit-il rapidement pour effacer tout malentendu. Mais il n'a pas le temps alors on s'en va.

- Tss, tss, tss, retint-elle Castiel alors qu'il cherchait à s'enfuir.

- Hey ! J'ai dit pas touche ! contra Dean en tirant l'ange à lui.

- BARNEY !

Dean se figea et chercha le dit Barney. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le molosse qui chargeait. Pas un chien mais visiblement le mac...

- Y a un problème ? Dit l'homme d'une voix caverneuse.

- Non, aucun… on s'en allait, s'empressa d'ajouter Dean.

Castiel hocha vivement la tête.

- Pourtant votre copain là il l'a branchée.

- Quoi ? Cas' ? Non. Ha ha ha. Dean ne put retenir le fou rire. Sans blague, Barney, faudrait être aveugle... et sourd pour la brancher.

Castiel n'était peut être pas la personne la plus experte en terme de psychologie humaine mais avec ce que venait de balancer Dean, les coups n'allaient pas tarder à pleuvoir et c'est en grand courageux que Castiel recula de quelques pas quand il vit le molosse armer son poing. Poing que Dean ne vit que lorsqu'il s'abattit sur lui...

**Maintenant…**

- Bordel !

- Dean ?

- Castiel ? Ha d'accord je comprends mieux pourquoi j'étouffe. On est où là ?

- Dans le coffre d'une voiture. Barney t'a frappé jusqu'à ce que tu perdes connaissance et moi il m'a juste obligé à monter avec toi.

- Quoi ? Et tu n'as rien fait ? S'énerva t-il

- Si, je suis resté avec toi …

- … pour te protéger, récita t-il machinalement. Bon tu peux te décaler pour que j'attrape mon portable et appelle Sam à la rescousse ? Je sens que ça va bien le faire rire, il va se foutre de ma gueule un long... Ho la doucement s'il te plaît, cette partie là de mon anatomie est fragile, réagit Dean quand Castiel prit appui sur son entrejambe. Il retomba lourdement en s'excusant et tenta alors de se déplacer sur le côté.

Mal à l'aise, Dean se rendit compte que le frottement de leurs jeans faisait naître une érection.

- Putain de … Dépêche-toi Cas'

Il accéda enfin à sa poche et sortit son portable, restant sourd à l'agréable frottement qui se faisait plus fort.

- Sam, besoin de ton aide

-...

- Dans le coffre d'une - la main sur le combiné il demanda à Castiel des précisions sur la voiture -, une chevrolet noire sur le parking du Bar à …

-...

- Oui Sam, grouille !

Il raccrocha et le silence revint dans le coffre.

Dean essaya de se contrôler mais leur position et son membre déjà bien durci le rendaient faible seconde après seconde. Connaissant Castiel il ne se gênerait pas pour lui poser des questions quand il sentirait la bosse. Or il ne se sentait pas de lui expliquer que c'était purement physique, une simple réaction due à leur proximité.

P-H-Y-S-I-Q-U-E, se martela t-il intérieurement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, paniqua Dean quand il sentit le souffle contre son oreille

- Rien.

- Alors pousse-toi !

Castiel obéissant essaya tant bien que mal de trouver une meilleure position mais il tenait depuis de longues minutes sur les avants bras et il finit par lâcher se retrouvant complètement allongé sur Dean, la tête sur son épaule à tenter de retrouver son souffle.

-Cas'….

Dean ne parvint pas à retenir un gémissement, tout contrôle perdu. La tension sexuelle qui l'habitait, la chaleur de l'habitacle, leur souffle comme seul son, l'excita davantage. Il ne savait plus s'il souhait qu'inconsciemment Castiel continue ses mouvements ou s'il devait tout arrêter.

- Dean...

La chaleur de sa voix l'invita finalement à rompre totalement le contrôle.

Il posa alors vigoureusement sa main sur la nuque de Castiel et l'approcha de ses lèvres. Hésitant d'abord mais ne sentant aucune résistance il les scella. D'abord avec douceur mais le désir grondait si fort en lui qu'il ne tarda pas à lâcher prise avec la réalité.

Enivré, plaqué contre son torse, Castiel ne put que répondre à son baiser, goûtant aux délices de ses lèvres chaudes, les happant avec passion.

C'était fort, c'était bon.

La respiration erratique, les mains encore accrochées à sa nuque, Dean reprit peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il lui murmura :

- Si tu le dis à Sam, j'te tue.

**FIN**


End file.
